


The Chain

by Deetvar



Series: Mishaverse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Princess Miranda had throughout her life been hiding from the Empire. She has grown to hate, but can she grow to love?





	The Chain

“You’re giving it to me?” Leif looked at the ball and then to Miranda. She stood silent, but placed the ball into Leif’s hand.

“This is yours. You should keep it.” Leif gave it back to Miranda.  
  
She shook her head, closing her eyes. “No, it’s my present to you.”

Leif looked at the ball he had in his hands. It was wooden, its design ornate and intricate. It held a small chain at its bottom, tied to a small jewel. “Then I’m giving it back as a present for you. Here, you can have it.”

Miranda took it while giving him a strange look. She looked at the ball for a moment, then back at him with a smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

Miranda made it out of her bed; she kept hearing footsteps and other noise throughout the castle. The moon still floated across the sky as she made her way to her mother’s chamber. However, halfway across the hallway, the study door was left opened. Rubbing her eyes, Miranda hugged the edge of the door wall and listened.  
  
“My brother will no doubt use my daughter. Please take Miranda-”  
  
A small push on the door made it creak, catching the attention of Finn and Queen Ethnia. Finn raced to the door to see Miranda, cowering in the corner.

  
Queen Ethnia bent down to her daughter, reaching for her hands. “Miranda.”  
  
Miranda looked away to hide her face. “Yes?”  
  
Caressing her hair, she whispered to Miranda. Her voice was smooth, but her eyes were bloodshot and her hair unkempt. “Get dressed. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
Miranda nodded and returned to her room. Her mind was confused - what was her mother doing? Why was she up so late with Sir Finn? A light brown object caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. Sitting on the cabinet was the ball Lord Leif had gifted to her. She felt a unsettling fear in her heart, and took the ball from where it sat.. She looked at it, thinking of Lord Leif’s warm smile. She placed it into the pocket of her dress and waited.

* * *

Hugging Lady Lachesis, Miranda made sure not to look back to Alster. Riding awayalong was Sir Finn, who was holding onto Lord Leif as well. For a brief moment, Miranda moved her left arm. Her hand squeezed the side of her coat. The wooden ball was still there.

Lady Lachesis turned her head. “Princess Miranda, don't let go of me. Not even for a moment. Nanna, make sure she stays still.”

* * *

“Do you want to learn magic? My father is Bishop Alfred of Frest; he can teach us both!” Asvel asked her, face full of cheer.

Miranda looked at the green-haired boy. Memories of Prince Leif’s training with Sir Finn were brought to her mind. He was working hard for his dream, and Miranda wished to do the same.

She nodded. “Thank you, Asvel. I would very much like to.”

“Great! Father will begin training us tomorrow,” he beamed.

* * *

Miranda did not feel in the mood to play with either Leif, Nanna, or Asvel. She kept to herself or in the company of Lady Linoan and her assistant Sister Safy. She could not help but think of her mother and father. She remembered vividly the attack on Alster, Sir Conomore holding off the Imperial army from the view of her castle. She remembered Count Dorias himself entering the fray to buy time for their escape.

A year had passed in Tahra, and Miranda had learned much. It was a group of Lenster nobles that had plotted an assassination attempt on Duke Bloom. The attempt failed, and naturally the information leaked back that Alster had been secretly protecting the Prince of Lenster. With one word, her family and kingdom had fallen. Within Lord Tahra’s study she learned about the Fall of Lenster, Count Raydrik’s betrayal, and King Travant’s attack. Now and forever, as long as she remained with Lord Leif, everyone around her would perish….  
  
Miranda kept reading into these events, thinking of whom to blame. So many names, and so many recurring ones. She wanted fulfillment, a singular focus, an aspiration to achieve.  
  
Miranda looked to the sister by her side. "The Gods hear our prayers, yes?"  
  
Safy nodded. "Yes, they do."  
  
Miranda pressed on the question. "What about answering them?"  
  
"Only the ones that are just and dictated to be," Safy responded. Miranda’s expression became uneasy upon hearing it.  
  
_Just._ Miranda fixated on that word, knowing there could be no way to know the future. That night Miranda prayed with a request to the gods: a prayer of revenge and justice.  
  
One prayer for the traitor Raydrik for his part for the Fall of Lenster. One for King Travant of Thracia, whose ambition and greed allowed Lenster to fall. One for Duke Bloom of Freege, for seizing her homeland of Alster. One for Emperor Alvis, who wished to force the Empire's rule all over the continent. Lastly one for Prince...  
  
She stopped herself. Lord Leif never meant to bring harm. Miranda's mind was conflicted, for it was Lord Leif’s fault that Alster was no longer home. But it had been her father who chose to safeguard Leif. To hate Leif would be a disservice to her father’s memory. From the glimmer of her eye, she saw the moonlight shine onto the jewel of the wooden ball he had gifted her, chain and all still intact. She held it in her palms and changed her wish.

* * *

Nanna stepped off the horse. "Leif...I'm scared. Father's not moving..."  
  
Miranda checked Finn's neck. "He's still breathing, Nanna."  
  
Leif walked forward. Miranda ran to stop him. "Where are you going? Bandits could be roaming around here."  
  
Leif gestured his hand to across the woods. "Look closely, there's an open space. Maybe a village."  
  
With Nanna leading the horse forward, they walked together and saw a small bundle of houses. At the gate of the village stood a blonde woman with two men at her sides.

* * *

"I'd like to be taught the way of the sword." An uneasy silence emerged from her declaration, and Miranda stared to Eyvel without blinking.  
  
Eyvel glanced to Finn, hoping for some reaction. There was none. "Very well."  
  
Miranda trained for days on end with Eyvel until her arms were too sore to move. She eventually realized that she could never reach a mastery of the sword like Leif or Nanna could. They were continually growing in the way of the sword, but even they could not eclipse Eyvel and her daughter Marita.  
  
Havan and Othin tried teaching Miranda to use an axe, but it was no use. Miranda did not like the reckless nature of axe fighting; it was much too likely to harm allies over enemies. Axes were also too heavy, requiring Miranda to strain herself with each stroke.  
  
Tanya offered lessons to Miranda in archery, but every time Miranda only ended up hitting trees rather than targets. She could not be useful with brute force or from afar. She could not fight with her own hands like Lord Leif. What was Miranda to them then? Extra weight.  
  
Sitting in her bed, she recalled back to her days in Frest with Asvel. If only she had learned more about magic back in Frest, then maybe she could take back Alster. She reached for the ball, the chain tying the jewel is impressive as always.

* * *

Miranda reached for Leif, tugging his shoulder. “You’re sure about this? We’re finally taking on the Empire.”  
  
Leif turned around. “Yes, they’ve taken Nanna and Marita. I could not forgive myself if we left them. The Empire has taken everything from us. I - no, we will fight them. No more running. We fight the Empire together.”  
  
_Us_ . The word reminded Miranda that the Empire too had taken everything from her. Her father, her mother, her people, and her homeland. All ripped away from her. “Very well. I will assist you, Lord Leif. Promise me, together we will take back our homes.”  
  
Leif nodded, and with that a small spark bloomed in her soul - hope once again in a future she could grasp. She reached for the ball in the confines of her dress, clenching it, thinking of Alster on a warm summer breeze. It was just like they were children, all those years ago.

* * *

Leif ran to Miranda. “Miranda, use this. Lifis handed it to me.”  
  
A simple Fire tome was placed in her hands. She could feel its warmth. “I’m not so sure Lord-”  
  
Leif huffed. “I know you aren’t very good with the sword, but maybe this will be different. I’ll draw out that guard. I trust you.”  
  
With that, Leif rushed to an Imperial soldier, his armor too dense for Leif’s sword to pierce. She could not allow Leif to die here. without him, there would be no Alster. No Lenster. Her mind drifted back to the wooden ball in her coat and the smile on Lord Leif’s face.  
  
Her conviction excited her soul and from her right hand expelled a single flare. It set the soldier aflame, drawing him to his knees. Her eyes lingered on her hand, still warm from the blaze. With this, she could finally believe in herself.

* * *

Lord Leif was forcibly taken by Raydrik, and Eyvel along with him. Before she left, she had warned everyone else to escape and regroup. Miranda had seen it all happen as she escaped. As soldiers approached from all directions, Havan and Othin dealt with the spearmen while Miranda attacked armored Imperials from afar.  
  
Once out of the Gate of Kelves, Finn reached for her and placed her on his horse. “We can not risk your capture as well. Princess Miranda, please stay with me. We’ll rescue Lord Leif, I promise.”  
  
Finn rode his horse with Miranda hugging his back, watching as the Fort faded away. She knew better, but she let go of Finn’s back to clench her hands in a prayer. With the wooden ball in her hands, she made her wish to the gods above.

* * *

Miranda reunited with Leif at the valley, and together they rushed to the manse of General Hannibal. Much to their surprise, the Shield of Thracia believed their plight and allowed them to take shelter.  
  
“Where to now? Eyvel is gone, and so is Marita,” Miranda pestered.  
  
Leif clenched his sword. “To Tahra. We need to stand against the Empire.”  
  
Tahra. Then Alster, then Lenster. All of Northern Thracia free. Such a thought was too daunting. “Do you believe you can do it?”

“Not by myself, no. I’ve relied too long on Finn and the lives of many servants to even be here now,” he sighed. “But I knew if I did not choose to fight at Fiana, I would never fight at all. So please Miranda, lend me your strength. Together we can reclaim our homes.”  
  
Miranda saw the conviction in his eyes. She nodded back. “Yes. Let’s go, Lord Leif.”

* * *

With General Hannibal’s blessing, they made their way to the manse that was secretly training knights led by Count Dorias.  
  
“Prince Leif! Princess Miranda! My, how both of you have grown. It brings this old man tears to his eyes,” Dorias chuckled.  
  
Leif noticed the sleeve of Dorias’s coat. It moved freely against his body, not in sync with it. “Dorias...your arm.”  
  
Dorias grasped the sleeve toward his body. “Oh this? Embarrassing really. Just a miscalculation of mine is all.”  
  
Miranda winced. She knew that many people had died in allowing her and Leif to escape, but to see a survivor like Dorias in his state only brought her more grief.

* * *

With Tahra under Thracia’s occupation, the Liberation Army was faced with a decision to seize Lenster or Manster. Despite Alster being a straight line away from Tahra, it was ultimately decided that the Liberation Army would head to Lenster.

These thoughts were heavy on Miranda’s mind as Alster was still under the control of Duke Bloom. She understood that Lord Leif carried more weight to his name than her own, having descended from mighty heroes such as Prince Quan, Lady Ethlyn, King Calf, and Queen Alfiona. She, however, carried no name of her own. The only lineage she seemed to carry was her father’s cowardice.  
  
“Prince Leif, we have a choice to make. Lenster or Manster. Both pivotal if you wish to expel the Empire from Northern Thracia,” Dorias reasoned.  
  
Leif and his advisors kept exchanging ideas between one another. Why did they not ask for her input? She was Princess Miranda of Alster. Her family safeguarded them all when Lenster fell. Miranda could not help but feel a rage grow inside of her.  
  
“What of Alster?” Miranda chimed in.  
  
Dorias was stunned to hear a foreign voice in this discussion. “And insult our benefactors? Our army is filled with proud Lenster soldiers willing to fight tooth and nail to reclaim their homeland. You wish to deny them their dream?”

Miranda crossed her arms. “Was it not my father who provided shelter to refugees of Lenster? Was it not my father who provided you shelter, Count Dorias?”  
  
“Had your father joined us in our battle with King Travant, we would not be in the circumstances we are now.” Dorias’s eyes and mouth formed into a grimace.  
  
Miranda darted her eyes to meet Dorias’s gaze. Dorias did not let go his expression, and instead, with his left arm, he reached to hug his side as if his right arm was still there. Miranda’s eyes moved away upon realizing what he had implied.  
  
“Dorias, that’s enough,” Leif broke the silence between the two. “Whatever happened in the past happened. We focus on the here and the now.”  
  
Dorias turned to his lord. “Yes, forgive me. I spoke out of turn.”  
  
After the council, it was decided that Lenster would be the army’s destination. The idea of liberating Alster had some merit that appealed to some of the Lenster nobles: it would be repaying a debt, and it was also the closest kingdom to reach. However, in time, these discussions were swamped out by the patriotic clamor of the young Lenster soldiers who wished to retake their home once again.

* * *

Lord Leif pressed for Fort Norden. It was a risky gambit to face off against the best of Freege, but a fruitful one. The enemy had dispatched Lord Kempf, one of the most prestigious knights of Grannvale, along with new allies by Sir Eyrios and his command.  
  
However, from afar, she saw a large force from their rear. By now, she possessed enough mastery of flame magic to attack with more powerful tomes, conjuring scorched rock onto her pursuers. Miranda raced to the crossbridge accompanied by a several cavaliers for a quick escape. But as they approached, Miranda saw the army had halted their attempt to engage. The captain of the force pressed forward within speaking range, dropping his weapon before her. “Princess Miranda…you live...”  
  
If her memory served her right, the knight was Sir Conomore. He and his knights all dropped their weapons and kneeled before her. In unison they spoke an oath of fealty, hailing the return of Alster’s rightful ruler.

* * *

Miranda seldom spoke to Lord Leif until they had secured Fort Norden. With the fort taken from Imperial hands, Lord Leif spoke to Miranda privately.  
  
“I’d like to apologize for Count Dorias’s behavior along with my own. We’ve known each other since we were children, and I haven’t repaid the kindness your father gave to me. So I’d like to  make a formal declaration here.”  
  
Miranda was astonished by Lord Leif’s actions. He gripped his Light Brand, a gift of his late mother, as if he were a knight. “I promise here and now to liberate Alster and reinstate you as its Princess.”  
  
A hint of nostalgia came over her. Just like all those years ago, when they were children. Lord Leif was kind, he’d always been.

“I, Princess Miranda, accept your promise. In return, I promise to liberate Lenster.”  
  
Leif turned to Miranda. “I suppose we’re in this together.”  
  
Miranda felt a blush on her cheeks. “Yes, we are.”

* * *

With Lenster’s Gate penetrated, the army stormed the castle and quickly released the captives. General Xavier surrendered and he pledged his lance in service of Lord Leif. Having retaken Lenster, Leif was truly Prince of Lenster again.  
  
But from the south, there was movement. Having learned of Conomore's betrayal and the seizure of Lenster, Duke Bloom had tightened his grip on Alster, leading to waves of refugees entering Lenster. He suppressed any and all signs of insubordination amongst the Alster citizens. With more and more refugees making their way to Lenster, Miranda could no longer take it and pressed Leif to retake Alster. “Lord Leif, we must reclaim Alster. If we do not, the civilians will be massacred.”  
  
“We do not have the resources to confront the Empire in our current condition,” Count Dorias interrupted.  
  
Miranda looked to Dorias with the same fiery expression in their last fight. “Would you then have me leave my people to die? I will not have it!”  
  
Dispelling the argument, Leif intervened. “Dorias, surely there is something we can do.”  
  
“If we attack the Empire in our current state, we will surely be decimated.” August, much to everyone’s surprise, defended Dorias.

“Then you’re both telling me to sit here and watch the people of Alster die!? My father and Miranda’s father would never forgive me if I abandoned them! If you still refuse to go, then I’ll go alone,” Leif roared back at them both.  
  
“So will I!” Miranda signaled to Sir Conomore.  
  
Dorias pressed his hand across his face with a sigh. “Very well. I shall go to Alster’s aid, taking half of our troops. Prince Leif, you must depart with the rest of them tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Dorias, why can’t we take our whole army? If you’re going first, I’ll go with you.” Leif questioned.  
  
“I will go as well.” Miranda joined in.  
  
“It seems both of you are still just children. Our men are exhausted. With the Empire in disarray and Alster volunteers, we should have the numbers to offset the difference.” Dorias then turned to Miranda, kneeling to her. “I’ve dishonored both you and your honor. Allow this old man to redeem himself.”  
  
Dorias was a proud man. To see him kneel beneath her was a sight to behold. For so long, he had done nothing but disrespect both her and her father. But now, in an event seemingly in accordance with divine order, Dorias was kneeling before her, asking for forgiveness. He was a proud and rude man, but by no means a bad man.  
  
Later that night, Dorias came once again to Miranda in the Lenster library with Sir Conomore by her side. “Before my departure, I’d like to make you privy to something that Queen of Alster ordered me to share with you when the time was right.”

Miranda’s eyes widened at his statement. “My mother ordered you to?”  
  
“Yes, it was told solely to me. I shared this knowledge with my daughter and son-in-law should I ever pass away before I could tell you. May I begin?”  
  
Miranda nodded.

“Your mother, Queen Ethnia of Alster, was the one directly responsible for my survival at Alster. In my foolhardy pride I engaged Duke Bloom alone and lost my right arm in the process. I was no match to his Holy Weapon, Mjölnir. I was gasping for air, unable to move, and for a moment I was willing and ready to die at that moment. But your mother intervened and saved me at that moment.”  
  
“Mother…what happened to Mother?”  
  
“She faced Duke Bloom herself, but she kept her pace against him defending me. I never knew she was so adept at magic. But I learned that your mother, Queen Ethnia of Alster, is also Lady Ethnia of Freege. Last-born daughter of the late Duke Reptor of Freege, sister of Duke Bloom, and descendant of Crusader Tordo. Her last command to me was to escape Alster and tell you all that I have spoken.”  
  
Miranda stomach dropped at this revelation. She was a Freege, and this whole time she was fighting against her uncle. The source of her magical ability was an inheritance from her mother. Her mother, a Freege, betrayed by her own brother. Her resolve grew stronger; perhaps she could rule Freege and correct all the sorrows they brought upon the people of Northern Thracia.  
  
Miranda stood up and looked to Dorias. “Thank you, Count Dorias. I apologize for my own behavior as well. When all of this over, would you like to accompany me back to Alster?”  
  
“Haha, best not make this old man too sentimental.” With a hearty laugh, he left Miranda.  
  
After he left, she peeked out the stained window glass and looked on towards Alster, her home.

* * *

News arrived that Dorias had failed to reclaim Alster. In a surprising move, rather than regrouping, the Empire brought its elite troops in one fell swoop to defend Alster. Miranda couldn’t help but feel it was mockerey at her expense.  
  
The road to Alster was filled with bodies of soldiers and civilians. Lord Leif moved his army to rescue the rest of his forces and the refugees. Riding her horse Miranda headed to Alster, picking up as many refugees as she could along the way. With the Meteor tome, she could dispatch any bandits or Freege soldiers in her way. But far across she saw a lone knight, walking desperately despite suffering heavy blood loss. Miranda recognized him immediately.  
  
“Conomore!” Fixated, Miranda rode toward the collapsing knight and kneeled at  his side as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
His breathing staggered. “Princess….Miranda, I’m sorry. Forgive me. Restore Alster… only you… can.”  
  
Alster was still under the Freege’s control. Her people were suffering, and she had lost her unwavering loyal knight. In a fiery crescendo, she incinerated swaths of calvary in her way.  She could think of nothing else but vengeance on every Imperial soldier. She saw a legion of calvary approaching her way; their faces all looked the same.  
  
A muffled sound caught her ears -- it was Lord Leif. “We have to retreat! Miranda, let’s go!”  
  
Miranda did not listen and continued her wrath upon anyone who dared to approach her range. She repeated the same motions: avoid her enemies and then counter with a single definitive killing blow. Her rampage was finally ended by Fergus, who wrenched her tome out of her hands and threw her over his shoulder. “Ow! Watch it, I just saved your life.”  
  
Her anger only flared as she demanded,"Let me down!”  
  
“And get you killed? I’m not having that! You two are all that’s left to bringing peace to Northern Thracia.”  
  
“What do you understand? My people are dying!”  
  
His response came in a whisper. “Mine are too.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Fergus turned to her. “Look, all I want is to make sure you two are both around.”

* * *

A month had passed since their regroup at Lenster. August estimated that their supplies would last another five months, six if they truly conserved. Every few days a new wave of Imperial soldiers would storm Lenster. Miranda and Asvel took turns atop the roof of Lenster Castle’s keep, attacking enemies from afar. The Lanceritter handled enemies hiding within the forests outside the Lenster’s Gates. Nanna and the Sisters were occupied with healing the troops. Thieves like the Dandelions took to risky jobs such as stealing equipment and goods from Imperial troops camping on the road to Alster.  
  
All of them hoped that the news was true and Lord Seliph would come southward from Isaach. But letters between the Lenster Army and the Isaachian Army had been sparse. Everyday Miranda stood on the roofs of Lenster Castle hoping to see a banner different from the Freeges or the Empire. She looks to Alster, her homeland, where Duke Bloom was undoubtedly sitting in her father’s throne. _Her_ throne.  
  
Later that day she caught sight of Fergus. “I ask for an explanation. What do you mean ‘your people’ that day?”  
  
Fergus drank his vial, which she speculated contained alcohol. “I’m from Conote, and that asshole Raydrik killed my mother and uncle. That’s all.”  
  
She knew that Conote’s King Carl had a daughter who bore son a few years prior to Lenster’s Fall. But to everyone’s understanding the Heir of Conote had been killed by Lord Raydrik, but rumors still persisted. “Are you-”  
  
“Yes.” Fergus reached for his vial again and chugged whatever he was drinking. “Look, I’m not interested in titles and such. You two can have it all it to yourselves, okay? I’m just Fergus, a mercenary. Now if you would excuse me, I need me a stronger drink.”  
  
With that he left, empty vial in hand.

_Have it all to yourselves_ … Miranda thought on those words. Her and Lord Leif ruling all of Northern Thracia...

* * *

 The months dragged on as they weathered the Imperial Army’s unrelenting siege. Each month supplies dwindled, and hope seemed nothing but sparse nowadays. It was clear that if something did not happen soon Lenster would be lost. Lord Seliph’s army was approaching, but no indication as to exactly when was given.  
  
Miranda was running low on Meteor tomes, and the Dandelions had been unable to procure their supplies. However, as she rose up again to her place in the keep, she was approached by none other than Lord Leif.  
  
“Miranda.”  
  
“Lord-”  
  
“We’ve known each other since we were children, we don’t have to go by our titles all the time Miranda. It’s just us here.”  
  
“I’m afraid I’m too used to calling you Lord Leif all the time.”  
  
He smiled back. “It’s alright, although perhaps right now it would be fitting to be called Lord Leif.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
Leif sat beside the wall of the rooftop, beneath the edge where the shade enveloped his whole body. He gestured Miranda to do the same. They sat together, looking against the direction of Alster. Their viewpoint revealed the landscape surrounding Lenster. Its trees still evergreen and its sky a fine shade of azure.  
  
Leif began to stutter. “I...I’m sorry. For Alster. For everything, Miranda. If it becomes clear that Lenster will fall, I want you to flee from here.”  
  
An anger erupted in her soul, but she kept her voice calm and composed. “Why?”  
  
“I’m not entirely sure how much longer we can hold off the Imperial Army. I have a duty to my people to protect Lenster. I cannot flee. You should leave, I will buy you time.”  
  
“I’m not leaving, Leif. I’m tired of running. We agreed we wouldn’t run anymore. Do you remember? It was in Fiana, at the very start we promised to never run again. Why are you backing away from our promise?”  
  
Leif raised his head and let out a sigh. “I’ve failed. Both as a prince and as a friend. It’s my fault that Alster is still under Imperial rule. I made a promise to reclaim Alster with you, and it seems it's my doing that has made it impossible now. You’ve done your part, there’s no need for you to risk your life when my promise to you remains unfilled. So please, leave and make your way to Lord Seliph’s army. I can’t leave, my people need me. But you, Miranda, deserve an opportunity to walk in the city walls of Alster once again. Even if it’s without me.”  
  
Miranda looked to Leif’s eyes. The light and determination she once saw in them were no longer there; all that remained was futility. “Leif...I knew that there was a chance that I would die. That you may die. All of us may die, but I promised that I would fight _with_ you, not _for_ you.”  
  
Miranda stood up, lowering her hand to Leif. He pressed his hand to Miranda’s, the conjoined into a shake. Miranda lifted Leif up to her eye level. “Enough with the pessimism, Leif. Let’s go.”  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Miranda.”  
  
“You don't wear sadness well,” Miranda teased.  
  
Leif blushed at the remark. “Haha, I should smile more. Nanna always did say smiles and laughter in a leader made soldiers feel at ease. ”  
  
Miranda laughed. “It certainly would be a nice change.”

* * *

The Isaachian Liberation Army had appeared at last just before the gates of Lenster were about to give way.  
  
First to arrive was a lone messenger from Sir Seliph’s army by the name of Diarmuid. He was Nanna’s brother. Much like Nanna, he sported blonde hair and carried a charismatic aura around him, but what differed was his eyes. They were azure, unlike Nanna’s ruby eyes. Diarmuid brought news of their victory over Bloom’s forces in Alster.

It truly seemed as if fate had granted Miranda another chance, a massive blessing. Manster and Conote were all that was left, and soon all of Northern Thracia would belong to her...and Leif. Fergus had no interest in ruling Conote. Manster had no surviving member of its royal family. All of Northern Thracia under their shared rule... Miranda thought to herself what their rule would be like. She  hoped it to be one that would never again repeat the mistakes of the past. But it was not the time to think of such things, not until both Conote and Manster had been reclaimed from the Empire.  
  
Today, however, a different group arrived. Leading this group was a tall green haired man. His clothes were simple and fastened to his waist was a large tome. Miranda, standing several feet away, could feel something incredibly powerful contained within that tome. To the right of the man was a girl, brown hair worn in a fashion exactly like her own. She carried with her what seemed to be a sword covered by cloth. To his left Miranda could easily discern that these were traitorous Freeges. Their silver hair gave away their identity quickly, but perhaps most peculiar was these two Freeges had ruby eyes.

“Go ahead Linda. I'll be back once I've sorted other matters,” the man said before quickly walking away from the group.

The brown haired girl approached her with enthusiasm in her eyes. “Hello, my name is Linda.”

“Hello, Linda. My name is Miranda,” she replied.

“Is your mother by chance named Ethnia?” Linda did not even hesistate on asking the question.

“Yes. I presume you are all Freeges? I am as well. My mother was Ethnia of Freege.” Miranda felt no need to hide it. The two of them were obviously Freege and no doubt Linda was probably one as well.

“Yes. We are. I understand if this is a lot to process, but I'm your sister. Ethnia was my mother as well.”

A sister. It had never crossed her mind if she had other siblings, no doubt Mother was left to the vicious machinations of politics. A tool to be used. But nonetheless, she was happy to know she had kin. “My memories of Mother are few, the closest thing I had to a mother was my caretaker Lady Eyvel. I never knew what it was like to have the love of a sibling, but I am pleased to have met you, Sister.”

Linda drew closer to Miranda, though Miranda’s expression did not change, she did not move away either, and Linda wrapped her arms around Miranda. For a few moments they embraced, until they returned to face each other.

“When the Liberation Army saved me, we found this in the Royal Vault at Alster. We figured it belonged to you.” Linda raised the clothed object in her hands to reveal that Miranda's suspicions were correct. A sword, but unlike others. This was a Thunder Sword. Few swords like these existed - relics of the time when the Lopto Empire ruled the world.

The silver haired girl chimed in. “I'm your cousin Tinny and this is my brother Arthur. When I was held captive by my Uncle Bloom, my mother spoke of a gift my father entrusted to her. Just before the Battle of Belhalla, my mother entrusted it to yours, for her well being. I learned much later that the sword was taken from her.”

Miranda keened on her last words. “Then my mother-”

The eldest Freege chimed in. “Yes. I'm sorry. I will make Bloom pay with his life. For the suffering of my sister, my mother, my aunt, and you, my cousin.” Miranda could tell he carried a deep rage inside him. His red eyes matched the fire of his soul.

“I- Thank you. All of you. I thought all my family had departed from this world, but it appears not. I'm glad to have met all of you.”

Miranda had taken the whole day to learn of her new family. At the day's end she walked through the halls to her quarters. Across the corner of the hallway emerged Leif.

“Oh Miranda, heading to bed?”

“Yes, a very exciting day. An exhausting one as well.” She laughed.

Leif turned his attention to the bright yellow sword on Miranda's side. “A sword?”

“Yes. It was a gift from my Mother. A Thunder Sword, with this I can draw upon thunder magic much easier.”

Leif drew out his sword. “Much like my Light Brand, it allows me to draw out Light Magic.”

Miranda looked at her Thunder Sword and Leif's Light Brand. How they glittered even at the smallest ray of candlelight. She smiled when an old memory surfaced. “Remember when you were willing to trade it away for our safety?”

“Yes, I did. I am fortunate that Lady Eyvel was kind. I would have done it again if I had to, but the thought of discarding my mother's heirloom is not a pleasant one.”

Losing his mother, spending all his life hiding and risking what few personal possessions he still had left. Leif would discard his mother’s weapon for survival, while all Miranda had to her was a little wooden ball. But now she carried her mother’s heirloom, and she too would not discard it unless she had to. “I suppose now I understand more of the weight you carry on your shoulders.”

Leif smiled. “Thank you, Miranda. Well, it's getting late., Good night.”

“Good night, Leif.”

* * *

Raydrik had fallen just a few steps ahead of the Manster Throne. With the Blagi Sword he was easily dispatched, and with his parting Manster had been freed. Miranda caught sight of Fergus making some sort of his own last words to the dead Raydrik. 

“Good riddance,” he snarled, his mouth contorted as if he was about to spit on his corpse.

Miranda approached Fergus, tapping his shoulder. “If I may? I could speak to Lord Leif. I’m sure he could very easily find a position worthy of your station.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I’m afraid all regal sense has left me. Besides, as I said before, I'm not interested in ruling. It would be just a massive headache for everyone. Especially August--you see how he looks at me? I don’t think he likes me much,.” Fergus replied.

Fergus grabbed his sword and let out a sigh. “When you and Leif bring peace I’ll visit...on occasion. We’ll have a few drinks, but keep in mind I keep heavy tabs.”

Miranda smirked. “And dry out the treasury with your drinking?”

Fergus chucked. “Oh, definitely.”

* * *

Eyvel had been thawed from her stone-liked condition. She was informed of all that had transpired. Leif defending Tahra, reclaiming Lenster, the failed attack on Alster, holding off the Empire for six months, and now their assault on Manster.

She spoke with Leif before individually speaking to everyone from Fiana, until it became Miranda’s turn to reunite with the only living woman she could think of as mother.

“Miranda, how you’ve grown! I see you’re holding a sword,” Eyvel smiled.“I suppose my training finally paid off?”

“Yes, Lady Eyvel. I know as a child I was brash and rude, and I apologize. But despite my behavior you loved me as if I was your own, and I thank you.” Those memories flashed in mind, her very beginning in Fiana. How she fought with Marita, Havan, and Othin over the slightest trivialities.

“Miranda, thank you. It’s almost a dream: the small angry child with dirt in her hair would grow up to be a strong warrior. I’m proud to have been your mother. Now let’s go, this war is still not over.”

* * *

Manster Castle had been rid of the Lopto Sect and with it secured came one final hurdle. It was something her advisors endlessly approached her on but Miranda simply would not hear it.

_Marry Prince Leif._  
  
She knew it was coming sooner or later. Leif... was a kind boy. Through all of it, she grew stronger. She stormed it all with him, and she knew that he had the makings of a good king in him. She would be..happy with him.  
  
A whole year together fighting. Through it all, Miranda saw Leif struggle with what seemed to be insurmountable odds. She could recall the day they set out from Fiana, his defense of her after escaping Tahra, and the full six month defending Lenster. Through it all, Leif supported her no matter what faced their way. Both Lenster and Alster were free again, and though many trials stood in their way they were not here together. All of Northern Thracia was free.  
  
Miranda walked toward Leif, and he turned to her, catching her eyes. From her coat, she took out the wooden ball with a chain attached to it.  
  
Leif looked at Miranda’s palm. “I remember this toy. When we were children, you gave it to me as a gift. Then I gave it back, right?”  
  
Miranda nodded. “Yes, it was my present to you. And your present to me. I believe it’s better instead that...we share this. Together.”  
  
Miranda carried a nervous expression as Leif reached to her hands and closed her fingers around the ball. He turned his face away. “Not yet...there is still much to be done, Miranda. The fight against the Empire isn’t over. I’m not ready to place where my heart should go.”  
  
Miranda instantly fell frozen, but she could only resort back to her old ways. “Very well… I’d expect you to win my hand the hard way. Don’t keep me waiting too long, Prince Leif!”  
  
With that she walked away from the altar, but before she left the room, she stopped. She turned back to see Leif and Nanna. Did she not even take notice to Nanna’s presence on the altar? It was as if she materialized from thin air. His hands interlocked with hers as they spoke with blissful gleams in their eyes.  
  
Miranda look to the childhood ball she had in her hand. The chain had broken off. She searched around her but could see it nowhere. She turned one last time to see Leif and Nanna.  
  
Her eyes began to water uncontrollably. _Damn your love. Damn your life, Prince Leif!_

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Miranda was raised along side Nanna & Leif. I also hinted at various niche pairings of mine that are the canon pairings to what I affectionately refer to as my "Mishaverse." This fic is not canon to that universe but does serve as a guide as to how the Leif/Miranda relationship would function in it universe, minus the unrequited love aspect. 
> 
> I'd like to thank @royaltyjunk, @mrmissmrsrandom, @azebraslife for their beta readings.


End file.
